Becoming a Padawan Learner
by Jedi Solo
Summary: His face went pale and his eyes widened as he saw the whip make contact with the boy's spine.


BECOMING A PADAWAN  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi never wanted to go back to his apartment. He stayed with his friends as often as he could but they were all leaving and his master was getting harder and harder on him. He was only 13 and his master expected him to be a knight standard already and there were the beatings too. Obi-wan touched his side where he had got the laser whip three hours ago. It hurt so much and all because he didn't know the name of one of the senators.  
  
His master was called Saul and he was never allowed to call him master only "sir" and Saul was a big man, really tall really loud and really scary to him.  
  
He would have got a beating for saying he was scared. However, he was. He was only 13 and he was petrified of the man who was supposed to help him become a knight.  
  
The way it was going it may be a matter of months before he's found dead in an alleyway. Obi-wan and Saul had been a team for almost 3 months now and Obi-wan felt suicidal. His mind was a clouded with emotions and he knew that soon he might as well just take his own life.  
  
There were only two good things he liked about being Saul's padawan learner. He had instructed to make his lightsabre straight away so he ended up with one before his friends. The other was Saul's friend visited quite often, Saul's friend was called Qui-gon Jinn, about the size of Saul and he noticed the dead look in Obi-wan's eyes so when they were alone they would talk. Therefore, they began this friendship between them. Though Qui-gon knew that Saul was harsh in his methods, he had never seen the terrors he inflicted on his apprentice.  
  
Obi-wan sighed as he remembered the day he first met Qui-gon, the first day he had become a padawan.  
  
***  
  
"Flashback"  
  
"The boy's in there?" said a voice. Obi-wan had been fitting his lightsabre together when he heard the voice of a stranger behind him in the lounge room. Loud enough only he could barely hear.  
  
"Yes.I was told I needed another. You know after Tariff"  
  
Obi-wan noticed the stranger voice trembled. "You could you speak so sternly about what happened to him."  
  
"He died in an alleyway! He was found with a slit throat, I couldn't do anything could I?" said Saul, "He committed suicide, he had major problems, what could I do." Said Saul the stranger spoke then so rigidly that he might have thought the opposite.  
  
"No, No you couldn't," said the stranger. "Could I talk with your padawan maybe."  
  
"Sure, I need to go out to see someone anyway," said Sail and then he walked off leaving the stranger and Obi-wan alone. When the man walked in, Obi-wan's first thoughts were of how big he was, he had a goatee and long brown hair, blue eyes but he had a kind smile, and Obi-wan knew instantly he could talk to him.  
  
"Hi." said Obi-wan, not usually one to speak to so openly.  
  
"Hello there young one, you are Saul's new apprentice.?"  
  
"Yeah, he's pushing me a little." Said Obi-wan with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Most do," said Qui-gon and gave him a grin, "They want to show off the other knights most of the time, Saul likes to boast so be a little prepared for a rough start," he said sighing.  
  
"Thank you Master--." Said Obi-wan realizing that he didn't know the master's name,  
  
"It's Qui-gon Jinn," said Qui-gon smiling. "Yours?"  
  
"Obi-wan Kenobi." he answered his smile broadening every time Qui-gon spoke. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Yes, you too young Obi-wan." Said Qui-gon laughing. It was the first time that he'd heard a jedi master laugh that way. "I'm going now, have to see the council, but if you need anything all you have to do is ask Ok?"  
  
Obi-wan nodded and then the jedi turned out of the room and out of the apartment altogether. "Qui-gon Jinn." Obi-wan muttered imprinting the name into his mind and then continuing to finish his lightsabre.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
***  
  
Qui-gon Jinn was in his mid forties, he had no padawan since his student betrayed him a long time ago. He shuddered as he walked down the corridor but it wasn't the heat, it was the thought of his apprentice's betrayal. Of what he did to deserve it.  
  
Though recently he had become a little less cold with everyone, since meeting little Obi-wan Kenobi he had become softer, kinder, thanks to the smiles that a little boy gave him and it began to and would overtime melt his iced heart.  
  
He began to walk to the temple's cafeteria when he heard lightsabres.  
  
That brang back a memory of only two months ago, Obi-wan Kenobi had been the first time in many years anyone had ever done what the boy did, not intending to obviously. However, the boy had proved to Qui-gon that this boy would be a good padawan learner that he wouldn't turn to the darkside no matter the dangers.  
  
Flashback  
  
Qui-gon Jinn was known for his talent in the force, and that he was hardly ever surprised by a jedi's actions, but what happened then would shock him more than anything. He sat writing his report for the council when he got a knock at the door. He was in an old ship, which he would be taking off soon and at Coruscant it had been pounding down with rain. It was as though someone had taken an ocean and poured it onto the town-spread planet. Making it treacherous to leave the safety of your bedroom.  
  
Suddenly a knock came out the door of the ship. Qui-gon though shocked rushed to the door and then he saw a sight, it was Obi-wan Kenobi, his best friends 13 year old apprentice and he was soaked from head to toe, his head was bleeding and in his hand he held a broken lightsabre. The eyes already showed Qui-gon that the boy was in a lot of distress.  
  
"Master Jinn, I am so glad I found you I-" he began but was stopped as he was dragged inside.  
  
"What did you think you were doing lad! It's pouring down out there! And blasted stars! What in stars name happened to your head!" he asked sternly.  
  
"I fell over that's all, but Master Jinn I need your help. Master Saul keeps complaining that I haven't finished my lightsabre and he's-punishing me for it. He wont help me make it, he says it's an independence thing. Still Master Jinn you must agree with me. I have not been taught to make a sabre yet how am I suppose to know? I came to find you because you told me if I needed anything I could ask you so please Master Jinn could you help me with my lightsabre?"  
  
Qui-gon had a face of stone for a moment and then it spread into a grin. "As long as you don't try to ask me anything when there's a storm going on."  
  
"I promise-" said Obi-wan.  
  
"Well I'll get you some clean clothes and I'll sort out that cut!" said Qui- gon. He gave him some of his old padawan clothes and Obi-wan was definitely too small for them, the boy gave him a grin as he looked at his reflection, "Thank you master Jinn, your even greater than the rumors!" As he cleaned the boy up a few minutes he pondered what rumors Obi-wan had heard.  
  
"Rumors?"  
  
Obi-wan blushed. "Forgive me for doing this, but you were so nice to me when we met I needed to know more about you--and well I was told you're the greatest jedi negotiator they've ever had. That you are second only to anyone in the council, they thought you'd even be in the council by now.but something has always stopped you."  
  
Qui-gon gave Obi-wan a grin "Mostly that is true-and I don't mean it boasting, but people often do say that about me.as for the council bit, it is true but honestly, all they do is sit around in the temple. I'd rather be out helping someone." said the master and he saw the sad look in Obi- wan's eyes. "Have you been on an assignment yet?"  
  
"No, I still have a lot to do before Master Saul thinks I am ready for that!" said Obi-wan. "That is true, but don't worry young friend, you look skilled and smart enough, soon you'll come back to the temple and be talking about your missions with your friends," "So I could tell you about them." Said Obi-wan and then winced at asking the question but Qui-gon just laughed.  
  
"You consider me your friend?" said Qui-gon, and Obi-wan instantly nodded.  
  
"Yes master Jinn, a very good friend." Said Obi-wan  
  
"Then you can tell me about them if it pleases you." said the master and Obi-wan beamed.  
  
"Thank you master Jinn, thank you very much," said Obi-wan excitedly.  
  
Qui-gon smiled even more at the boy's commitment and childishness, "now enough chat, let me have a look at this sabre of yours and then you can back to your master."  
  
For almost an hour Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Qui-gon Jinn worked hard on the lightsabre, Obi-wan listened obediently and Qui-gon laughed even more at the boys jokes as they worked. When finally they had one more piece to place on the sabre and then it would be ready to use.  
  
"You should do it Obi-wan, it is yours after all," said Qui-gon. Obi-wan picked up the piece and slowly moved the piece around until it clicked in. "It's finished!" he cried out happily.  
  
"Hang on there, you should make sure it works first." Said Qui-gon the boy's face made him smile even more.  
  
Obi-wan held the sabre infront of him and thumbed on the switched and a burst of blue light ignited from the handle. Obi-wan would have squealed but the look on his face showed Qui-gon that he was trying to be mature about it.  
  
"It works! It really, really works." Said Obi-wan,  
  
"Yes it does," said Qui-gon. "You know what's funny." Obi-wan shook his head confused.  
  
"I haven't helped someone make a lightsabre for almost 20 years," he said sadly.  
  
"I'm glad you helped me and I am always in your debt Master Jinn."  
  
"Please Obi-wan, call me Qui-gon. Never like been called that seriously," said Qui-gon.  
  
"Ok-Master J-I mean Qui-gon, thanks again. I hope your mission goes well, I'll miss you while your gone," said Obi-wan and then he ran through the door before Qui-gon could say anything nice in return.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Qui-gon sighed. "Kids!" he said and then he saw that the gym's door was open and then he heard a familiar voice. "I'm trying sir!"  
  
It was Saul's apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi. He peeked his head through the door, hoping to see the young man trying hard to impress Saul, and Qui-gon had never seen the boy fight, an added bonus, but when he turned round the corner he was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Saul was shouting at the boy as he tried to perform a very difficult kata. It had taken Qui-gon alone 3 years to get it right and that was only few years ago but this boy was being forced into it months into his training.  
  
"THEN TRY HARDER!" shouted Saul. The boy looked wrecked, and it hurt Qui- gon to see the young man this way. "I can't do it sir.I can't do it." Obi- wan muttered and Saul overheard.  
  
Saul then reached for a laser whip. Qui-gons face went pale and his eyes widened as he saw the whip make contact with the boy's back and the boy bit back a scream, which almost escaped his mouth.  
  
"NEVER ANSWER ME BACK!" Saul cried out and then Saul threw him the floor and struck him again and again leaving the boy crying for mercy. Qui-gon couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Saul!" he cried out calm but sternly. "Saul stop it you'll kill him!"  
  
"He disobeyed my orders!" said Saul hiding his surprise at his friend's entrance.  
  
"You were making him do the sixth Kata, Saul. That is the hardest of them all." Reasoned Qui-gon, but the anger was clear in his voice as he glanced at what Saul had done to Obi-wan.  
  
"My padawan's are not weaklings, they can take the harshness." Sneered Saul.  
  
"You will kill a jedi. You would kill him and then take another. No wonder all your apprentices have died." Qui-gon finally realized.  
  
"It was their fault!" cried out Saul "Get out my way! He deserves everything he gets." Qui-gon should have realized before why Obi-wan was so pale, why he had that dead look about him, if Saul did this to him when he couldn't do this he didn't even want to imagine the tortures that Obi-wan had gone through and the boy still hadn't given anything away.  
  
"What he deserves Saul is a better master than you," said Qui-gon sternly and Saul turned to him fire in his purple eyes.  
  
"So now my best friend doubts the way I teach!" Saul shouted and he pulled out his lightsabre. Qui-gon looked at the boy on the floor and used the force to send comfort to him and then looked back his old friend.  
  
"Saul I don't want to fight you."  
  
"You should have thought of that before insulting my honor!" and Saul lunged at his friend with force. With every intention of killing him.  
  
***  
  
Obi-wan couldn't feel or see much, but he saw blurred images and he also felt warmness, which he never felt before. He lifted his head and he saw the sabres flashing Qui-gon was fighting his master, Qui-gon was fighting his best friend, for him.  
  
Obi-wan then noticed his own sabre sprawled out beside him atleast a meter away, He wanted a new master, he didn't want Saul to be his master anymore and Qui-gon needed it. He used the force and then threw the lightsabre at his master's opponent and now armed with two lightsabres on blue one green he attacked. Obi-wan then saw the comlink. If he could just get help then it would be easier.  
  
He crawled slowly past Qui-gon and Saul and took the comlink in his battered hands. He slowly pressed the buttons and then a voice came through. "Hello." Said a voice it was Bant his best friend.  
  
"Bring.Bring help.to the gym." He spluttered.  
  
"Obi-wan? Is that you? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Quick.help" and then the line went dead as Saul took the comlink off him. Obi-wan looked to see Qui-gon a few meters away on the floor.  
  
"Qui-gon!" called Obi-wan weakly, and he tried to give some of the energy he had to the man but his own master Saul brought his lightsabre to his padawan's neck.  
  
"Go on maggot! Scream! Call for help... You were always pathetic boy.you never deserved to be my apprentice.Say your prayers."  
  
Obi-wan gulped and tried to let go of his fear as he brought the lightsabre up and then bring it down. When Saul suddenly shook violently, screamed and then fell back beside Obi-wan paralyzed and knocked out. Obi-wan looked to see what had caused it and saw Bant, Master Yoda, Master Windu and Qui-gon and then he fainted.  
  
***  
  
Qui-gon had seen what had happened to Saul, Master Windu had thrown an electrode sphere at the man, which caused him to shake and pass out. The boy fainted and the girl Bant ran up to him.  
  
"Obi-wan!" she said slowly then she turned to Qui-gon. "Is he going to be OK?" She said as she noticed the many wounds on his body he had got from 3 months of merciless beating.  
  
"Fine young Kenobi will be, Saul be banished from the jedi he will, a new master Kenobi get he will." Said Yoda and Qui-gon thought he had seen Yoda smiled at him but when he looked again Yoda had his normal face on again.  
  
***  
  
Obi-wan's eyes fluttered before he could see much. When he heard a beeping noise and then a familiar voice. "Obi-wan? Obi-wan can you hear me" He nodded very slightly and it hurt.  
  
"I'm Ok Bant." He said but it hurt to speak. Bant smiled and he didn't notice for he could only see her outline.  
  
"Your going to be OK. They've given you a special medicine to help. They're sorting out your-wounds."  
  
"OK." he said and then he remembered what happened to him in the gym. "Is master Qui-gon Ok."  
  
Bant nodded "Yes he is ok, he was here waiting with me but the council wanted to see him."  
  
"Why was he waiting for me.?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he was really worried for you, you know. Never seen a master act like that.go up against a teaching method for a kid."  
  
"Yeah, he is my friend.He used to be friends with Master Saul--" then he remembered, "SAUL!" he said. "Oh no.he's going to kill me what am I going to do!" eyes wide with fear his heart pumping in his chest.  
  
"Obi-wan calm down. Jedi Master Saul's been banished." Said Bant with tears in her eyes at how the mention of one man could make her friend who had been one of the bravest padawan's she'd known quiver with fear that way.  
  
"What!" said Obi-wan shocked and Bant gave him her hand and he held it tightly. "He's not a master anymore my friend--" she said and felt a tear run down her face at the terror that evil man had inflicted. "--And never will be again."  
  
***  
  
Qui-gon stood infront of the council, In truth he didn't want to be here. He wanted to see how Obi-wan was. However this council meeting was decide what to do with the boy. "Decided the council have." Said Yoda breaking the silence. "Leave to Agricorps he will."  
  
Qui-gon broke out his calmness. "But masters, surely there is someone who will take the boy."  
  
"No one want's a weak jedi as their padawan and it will take time for the boy to be back to his normal health. And that time he does not have." Said Windu.  
  
Qui-gon couldn't take this, "He isn't weak," he said sternly but calmly. "He is probably one of the strongest learners I have ever met and your going to throw that talent away. He is good. He is loyal, Isn't there anyone who will take him."  
  
Yoda then smiled again; Qui-gon then realized what the master was thinking.  
  
"Wait now steady on there. I told you I don't want a padawan. I like being alone."  
  
Mace Windu then sighed. "Then go to the Agricorps on Bandomeer the young boy will."  
  
In Qui-gon's head the possibilities of Obi-wan being his padawan popped into his mind and shook his head. "He will go then." Said Qui-gon he bowed and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Qui-gon felt like an idiot. Why didn't he take the boy?  
  
Padawan' learners only betray you! Said a voice in his head it sounded like his last apprentice Xanatos.  
  
"He saved my life" he thought which was then given another excuse,  
  
"Because you were saving his a life for a life a debt is repaid." The voice replied  
  
"I want him as a padawan." He shouted to himself  
  
"Then betray you he surely will!" said Xanatos.  
  
"Shut up!" cried out Qui-gon. The voice stopped haunting him for now. He wanted Obi-wan as a padawan he was good and loyal, strong and gifted and he would do anything for Qui-gon, but the voice wouldn't stop giving him doubts. It was midnight and it was time to sleep. He would decide properly tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Qui-gon looked about him, he saw darkness and he saw a crack of light shining through and began to run through it, "QUI-GON!" Qui-gon turned round and there was Obi-wan he was dying on the floor for a reason the master did not know. Suddenly Xanatos appeared.  
  
"He'll trick you Qui! He'll kill you and jump you."  
  
Qui-gon was torn in to at the thought of each idea,  
  
"Qui-gon please. I swear.I swear on my life that I won't kill you I am a jedi.I am your padawan learner and it is more than I have ever dreamed to be with you, please."  
  
Xanatos just laughed. "I'll admit it to you boy you're a good actor but he is lying trust me Qui. This boy will kill if not now but later or he will do what I did and betray you and leave you heartbroken!"  
  
"Master.Master Qui-gon, I know you don't trust me but I don't care for my safety. Get out of here while you still can.can't you see, Xanatos here is tricking you so you wont reach the light in time before you get swallowed up and die. Please just go forget me."  
  
"This boy is a fool." Said Xanatos.  
  
"This boy is also telling the truth."  
  
"YOU LIE," cried out Xanatos and he took out his sabre and before Qui-gon could do anything Xanatos stabbed him and Obi-wan was dead. Qui-gon felt a tear run down his face and then he looked at Xanatos. "Why did you do that Why tell me now!"  
  
"I'll give him one thing. He is a very honest person. Goodbye Qui." and Xanatos disappeared and then the light also faded with him and Qui-gon was trapped in the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Qui-gon woke his hand against his chest. His breathing slowed and he waited until he was breathing properly again. He knew what he must do now. He was tired of the darkness in his mind; his will was set now. He trusted in the force and the force was telling him that was right.  
  
***  
  
Obi-wan woke after a worrisome nights sleep, he didn't have nightmares but in his a voice kept on telling him things which he did not understand, he had bags under his blue eyes. He rubbed his face when he saw Qui-gon Jinn walk into the room, his eyes were bloodshot also as though he like Obi-wan had not got any sleep.  
  
"Obi-wan.How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." he said and there was a stiff silence. "Qui-gon"  
  
"Yes Obi-wan."  
  
"I-I wanted to thank you-for standing up for me I mean---against your friend, it must have been hard for you-I mean well he said you were good friends." He said nervously and Qui-gon could sense the trouble going through the boy.  
  
"He was my friend.but over time the person you know as your friend can change.I've learnt that too many times now." he said regretfully. "But nevertheless a master should never beat his padawan learner in that shape or form. No matter what they do."  
  
"Qui-gon.thank you.you are eternally in my debt." Said Obi-wan. "I will do anything you will ask of me."  
  
Qui-gon then did something that Obi-wan had never seen. The jedi ruffled his hair and tugged at the braid on the side of his head. When he was with Saul he spoke to Obi-wan, but he had never been very formal and not done anything suspicious to Saul.  
  
"And I in yours, if you hadn't tossed me your lightsabre and rang Yoda I might have been killed." And he laughed nervously, "Obi-wan,"  
  
"Yes." Said Obi-wan trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.  
  
"I have given it a great deal of thought but I was thinking.how would you feel--- I mean--- would you be my padawan learner?"  
  
Obi-wan's heart froze, part of him shrieked at the feeling of being a padawan to a friend of his old masters, but the other part was in absolute joy. He would do what ever Qui-gon asks.  
  
Obi-wan nodded "I accept your offer Master Qui-gon." He said, though his voice was trembling with emotion, with thanks and also with excitement. Then Qui-gon's unforgettable smile returned. He rubbed Obi-wan's hair.  
  
"You're a good kid,"  
  
"Thank you-master."  
  
Qui-gon shivered. "I haven't been called that for a long time now."  
  
Obi-wan went pale. "I'm sorry-If you want me to call you it I wont-"  
  
"Don't be stupid Obi-wan.there is nothing wrong with calling me "master" said Qui-gon smiling, "I think we'll get along quite well won't we?" Obi- wan nodded.  
  
"Yes Master.I hope we do."  
  
***  
  
After getting the approval of the council, Qui-gon led Obi-wan to his apartment, though Obi-wan had been there before the incident and this time it would be completely different. "This is no longer just Qui-gon's home, it's also mine." he thought happily.  
  
Qui-gon couldn't have known what he thought but just the same the master began to speak of how that Saul had different methods of teaching, soon and very soon indeed Obi-wan would learn from the beginning as a padawan learner.  
  
"Also there is a small matter we must attend too."  
  
"I'll do what you will me to master." Obi-wan replied and the master did smile again.  
  
"I know you would," he said happily. "But that doesn't matter so much."  
  
Then Qui-gon opened the door to his apartment and Obi-wan entered first. Qui-gon had been cleaning up; it hardly ever looked this tidy when Qui-gon had come over before.  
  
"Your room is over there," said Qui-gon.  
  
The mentions of his own room caught Obi-wan alert. He had always had to share with Saul.  
  
"My own room?" said Obi-wan bowed his head. "I don't deserve any one this." Qui-gon got on his knees and lifted the boy's chin so their eyes would meet.  
  
The boy's vision was now blurred because of tears of joy in his eyes. "Whatever Saul did to you Obi-wan you can forget now.I am your master now and as a master I vow to protect you from people just like him. You deserve to have a better master than Saul and I swear I'll do everything in my power to help you become a knight."  
  
"But why did Saul do those things.why did I have to go through that?" said Obi-wan sadly.  
  
Qui-gon bowed his head. "I don't know Obi-wan. But I do know one thing, It was the will of the force that we met, it was the will of the force that we became master and padawan and I don't know about you but I think that is rather encouraging don't you?" said Qui-gon.  
  
"It is, master, it is." said Obi-wan with a hopeful grin and then he gave Qui-gon a hug, "thank you for everything master."  
  
Qui-gon felt tears building his own eyes and he smiled. "No Obi-wan, thank you, thank you." he said and knelt there in the room for almost 10 minutes holding each other close as Master and Padawan, as two best friends, as a father and son.  
  
*** 


End file.
